


fake-dating  | Steve Rogers Smut

by Kalinchen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalinchen/pseuds/Kalinchen
Summary: Steve isn't too happy when he finds out his girlfriend is on a dangerous mission – pretending to be dating Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	fake-dating  | Steve Rogers Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I thought I'd try a different approach on the classic fake-dating-trope.  
> Have fun reading!

»I'm going to put my arm around you now, is that alright?«, Bucky whispered into my ear. »Of course. We're on a mission after all. We have to do what we can to portray the perfect couple«, I replied and gave him a small smile.  
Bucky smiled back and put his arm around my waist.

Although I told myself we would keep this on a very professional level, I still felt quite guilty towards Steve, my boyfriend. We had been dating for a few weeks now but we didn't tell anyone about us yet. Not even Steve's best friend Bucky. 

Steve didn't know that I was out on a mission yet. Tony had told me that he believed Steve had a thing for me, which was why he refused to tell him about my upcoming mission with Bucky.

»You look stunning tonight, by the way. Silver suits you«, Bucky said as we walked towards the nightclub. »Suits you too«, I grinned, side-eyeing his metal arm. He wore a black suit, looking absolutely dashing. If I hadn't already been with Steve, I would have probably gotten a crush on him. I mean, who wouldn't?

I adjusted the short silver dress again. »Let's get this bread«, I muttered, put on my most beautiful smile and walked up to the bouncer.  
»How can I help you?«, he asked with a grim voice. »My girlfriend lost her diamond bracelet here yesterday«, Bucky stated.  
»That's none of my business«, the bouncer replied. 

»But I will be very, very sad if I don't get it back«, I said, batting my lashes at the man.  
»You don't want my girlfriend to be sad, do you«, Bucky looked at the bouncer's name tag, »Rodney?«  
I smiled at Bucky and kissed his cheek softly. Then I put my hands on the bouncer's chest, looking up at him with a flirtatious smile. »Would you please let us search for my bracelet? It means a lot to me, Rodney...«, I told him.  
»Alright, you have fifty minutes«, Rodney said and opened the door for us.

»Damn, I didn't know you were this good at flirting«, Bucky smirked. »Well, wait until you see how I'll get information out of D'Antonio«, I replied and winked at him.  
Ardito D'Antonio was the owner of the club we had just entered. He had been known for money laundering, human trafficking and even murder for a while now but the FBI hadn't been able to prove it. 

That's where Bucky and I came in. We were supposed to play the basic, rich couple who just happened to stumble across D'Antonio. Our plan was to talk to him a little, befriend him and find out more about his plans.  
Tony believed that I'd be able to get quite a lot of information out of him as I ›perfectly fit his type‹. And Bucky was there to keep me safe.

»There he is«, he mumbled and pulled me closer to him. »Are you sure you wanna do this, doll?«  
I nodded. »I want to see this man fall«, I replied, gave him another smile and walked off to Ardito D'Antonio.

»Hi, has anyone seen a diamond bracelet?«, I asked with my sweetest smile.  
»Well hello there«, I heard D'Antonio say.  
»Hi handsome, you haven't seen my bracelet, have you?«, I flirted, walking up to him slowly.  
His two bodyguards eyed me suspiciously.  
»Radoslav, Stracimir, go search for the Lady's bracelet«, D'Antonio told them and waved me over. The bodyguards left and I walked over to the criminal.

»I'm Ardito«, he smiled and held out his hand. I took it and returned his smile as I told him a fake name.  
»Very nice to meet you, principessa«, Ardito said and pulled me onto his lap. »So you're searching for your bracelet?«, he asked.  
»Yes, my boyfriend gave it to me for our anniversary a few days ago and now he's super mad I already lost it«, I complained, making sure my body was close to his.

»I'm sorry to hear that. Radoslav and Stracimir will find your bracelet, don't worry about it. In the meanwhile, we can have some fun«, he smirked and brushed his thumb over my bottom lip.  
»Don't you want to tell me a little something about you first?«, I asked, batting my eyelashes. D'Antonio grinned. »I'm a businessman.«  
»What kind of business? You seem like such an interesting man«, I moaned into his ear.  
»Dangerous business«, D'Antonio replied and winked at me. »That's hot«, I muttered and licked my lips slowly.

»Boss, I believe she's lying«, suddenly came from one of the bodyguards who just came back. »I checked the security cameras, she wasn't here yesterday and neither the day before that. She couldn't have lost a bracelet here.«  
I sighed. »Well, to be honest, I gave the bracelet to my friend Sherry, tall brunette, very pretty. I didn't like it. She lost the bracelet here and now my boyfriend's mad. But he cannot know that I gave it to Sherry, please don't tell him, he'll kill me«, I played the victim. And D'Antonio believed it.

»Stracimir, go back and search for her bracelet. And don't you dare be that rude again. She's not a spy, she's a woman. Now hush!«, his boss said and rolled his eyes.  
›The misogyny, I cannot-‹, I thought as I batted my lashes again. »Thank you for trusting me«, I smiled and pecked his cheek.  
One of his hands went up to my butt and squeezed it a little. »Don't you wanna get out of here? We can talk about my business later«, he uttered. 

»Baby, I found your- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!«, Bucky interrupted us and pulled me away from D'Antonio. »James, I can explain-«, I began but Bucky interrupted me again. »We're going. Now. AND HANDS OFF MY GIRL«, he yelled at D'Antonio.  
I gave D'Antonio an apologetic look as Bucky dragged me away.  
»I'll see you again, principessa«, I heard him say. »NO YOU WON'T«, Bucky replied and pulled me into a lonely corridor.

»Damn, you're good at acting, I almost beli-«, I began but Bucky suddenly crashed his lips onto mine.  
›Oh god, what is he doing-‹, I thought.  
»Kiss me back, he followed us«, Bucky whispered into the kiss so I gave in and kissed him back.

I couldn't lie, he was a very good kisser but my mind went over to my real boyfriend who had no idea what was going on in here. Bucky pushed me against the wall and started kissing me harder.

»WHAT on earth is going on here?!«, I suddenly heard a very familiar and very angry voice say.  
Bucky let go of me and turned around, looking into the angry eyes of Steve.  
›Oh fuck‹, was everything I could think of.

Steve grabbed my arm. »Barnes, we'll talk later«, he said angrily and pulled me out of the nightclub.  
»What do you think you're doing, I'm on a mission«, I hissed, trying to break free from his grip.  
»No, what do YOU think you're doing?!«, he replied, pulling me into a car.

»Steve, I. Am. On. A. Mission«, I stressed.  
»I cannot believe it. I'm coming home, thinking you're there waiting for me only to hear from Tony that you're on a mission with Bucky, going after Ardito D'Antonio!«, Steve yelled. I flinched. I had never seen him yell. I hadn't even gotten his eyebrows of disappointment up until now. 

»Look, this is important-‹, I began but he interrupted me again.  
»THAT MAN IS DANGEROUS! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET IN TROUBLE SO I CAME AFTER YOU AND NOW I FIND YOU HERE, MAKING OUT WITH BUCKY?!«, my boyfriend shouted. He started the car, driving back to the Avengers Tower.

»That was for the mission!«, I tried to explain.  
»Yes of course it was for the fucking mission«, Steve said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I flinched again. That was the first time I had ever heard him swear. That's how I knew that I had fucked up.

»Steve...«, I mumbled, feeling more guilty than ever.  
»I get it. You like him. Of course you do«, Steve fumed.  
»Why would you say that-?!«, I protested.

»Don't play dumb. I know he's exactly your type«, he barked.  
»No he isn't-«, I began.  
»Stop lying. Everyone you've ever had a crush on looked like him«, Steve grunted.  
»That's not true. Name two people«, I argued.

»Aragorn. Kili. Will Turner. Sirius Black«, he listed.  
»Those are all fictional characters-«, I mumbled.  
»Maybe. But they all have the long, dark hair you love so much. Exactly like Bucky«, Steve hissed as he parked his car in front of the Avengers Tower.  
»Steve, I don't fucking care about Bucky. I love YOU«, I croaked.

»Then why did you kiss him?«, Steve asked, suddenly dangerously calm. I wanted to slap myself for thinking that jealous Steve was hot. But he was.  
»D'Antonio thought he was my boyfriend and we needed him to fuck off for a minute«, I explained.  
»So there's nothing going on between you two?«, he asked and I shook my head.

Not a second later, his lips crashed on mine. His hands grabbed my face as he pulled me closer. I sighed slightly, kissing him back.  
His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned. His hands were all over my body, sending shivers down my spine.

»I wanna fuck you so bad«, Steve groaned in between two kisses. I gasped, feeling myself getting wet just because of his words.  
»Then do it«, I moaned as he began kissing my neck.

»Steve, stop teasing, let's go to your room already«, I complained after he just kept kissing my neck.  
»Anything for you, my love«, he groaned as he let go of me and stepped out of the car.  
My legs were already all wobbly from just kissing him – he made me go crazy.  
Steve grinned and picked me up, carrying me into the tower and into the elevator.

As soon as the door closed, Steve pushed me against the wall and started kissing me again. »I love you«, I moaned in between our kisses and I could feel him grinning against my lips.  
His hands grabbed my butt and squeezed hard, causing me to gasp.  
»You're driving me crazy«, I mumbled and pulled on his hair slightly when the elevator stopped.  
»I know, love«, he replied, threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his bedroom. 

»I love your dress, babe, but I'm afraid it cannot stay on«, Steve grinned as he pulled the dress over my head, leaving me only in my panties.  
»You're too hot for this world...«, I mumbled as I started opening his shirt up. He picked me up again and started sucking on my neck and chest slowly, leaving hickeys everywhere.  
»Fuck, Steve, you're such a tease...«, I breathed and pulled his shirt off.

He smirked and threw me onto the bed.  
»What am I gonna do to you, hm?«, he asked while eyeing me closely.  
»Fuck me, Steve... Please...«, I sighed.  
»You'd like that, wouldn't you?«, Steve muttered as he climbed on top of me.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He grabbed my hands, pulled them away and held them down over my head. As we kept kissing, I grew more and more impatient so I lifted my hips up to grind against his crotch.  
»Fuck... Stop it, or else I won't be able to hold myself back«, he groaned.  
But I didn't stop.  
»I don't want you to hold back... please...«, I moaned into his ear, knowing full well it'd drive him crazy.

Steve let go of my wrists and ripped of my panties, pushing two of his fingers inside my sobbing cunt. My breath hitched and my eyes rolled back from the feeling, pushing myself down on his fingers.  
»You're so wet, god damn...«, I heard him mumble. »Only for you, my love...«, I replied, pulling his face down to kiss him.  
As I began kissing him harder and more desperate, he began moving his fingers in and out of my pussy, his thumb circling my clit in addition.

I moaned into the kiss, grinding my hips up against his hand. His touch made me lose my mind.  
Steve broke the kiss and went down to suck on my nipples, holding my hips down with his free hand.  
I moaned his name, hoping he'd take the hint that I wanted his dick more than anything else now.

»What do you want, darling?«, he smirked, finger-fucking me faster.  
»You know what I want...«, I moaned, arching my back.  
»I want you to say it«, he replied.  
»Jesus, Steve, I want you to fuck me harder than you've ever fucked anyone before, I want your dick inside me, please«, I begged. 

His hands and lips had driven me so crazy that I didn't even care anymore how desperate I sounded, I didn't care who else in the building could hear my moans, I didn't care how dumb I must've seemed, begging for him to fuck me.

Steve removed his hand from my pussy and brought it up to my mouth, his fingers looked all messy with my wetness.  
I licked my lips, took his fingers into my mouth and began sucking on them. Steve groaned slightly.

As I continued to suck on his fingers, my hands went down to his pants, opened them and pulled them down along with his boxers.  
Seeing how hard his dick already was, made my pussy drip even more. 

Steve removed his fingers from my mouth and looked me deep into the eyes. »You're mine, you know that, right? I don't want you to kiss Bucky or anyone else ever again«, he said seriously.  
»I promise...«, I breathed, making him smile again. »But you're jealousy is fucking sexy, not gonna lie«, I then added.

»You're sexier«, he replied, pushing his dick into my tight cunt, stretching me out.  
»Fuck...«, he groaned as he grabbed my hair, pulling onto it slightly.  
»God yes...«, I moaned as he pulled his dick out again almost completely, just to thrust back in, hitting my sweet spot immediately.

Steve lifted one of my legs up over his shoulder and started thrusting into me faster, causing me to whimper and moan louder.  
Hearing my pleasure, he quickly got rougher, pulling my hair harder and fucking me faster.

»Don't stop«, I moaned as he held my hips up in the air, hitting my sweet spot with every thrust.  
»You're too beautiful for this world«, Steve groaned and started rubbing my clit in addition to his thrusts.  
Now I couldn't even talk anymore.  
Every sound that left my lips was either a moan or his name.

After some time he pulled out, flipped me over onto my knees and pushed his dick into me from behind.  
A loud moan escaped my lips and I immediately bit into my hand, not wanting to wake up the whole building.  
But Steve pulled my hand away.  
»I want to hear you«, he groaned as his hands grabbed my boobs, pulling my back up against his chest as he fucked me even faster.  
»How do you even do that-«, I managed to get out before another moan left my lips.

We've had sex a few times before but it had never gotten this rough. And I liked it. A lot, actually.

He continued to fuck me in this position for a few more minutes before he let go of my boobs and pushed my head down into the mattress instead, my ass still up in the air. His hand went down to my clit and started rubbing.

»Fuck, Steve, I'm almost there«, I moaned loudly.  
»Come for me, baby«, he groaned, his words sending me over the edge.  
My walls clenched around his dick as he continued to pound into me. I was babbling his name over and over as his dick and his fingers brought me to my sweet release. My legs were shaking and I panted. He drove me crazy.

»Can I continue?«, he asked, his voice already all raspy. I nodded, not being able to formulate proper sentences.  
Steve pulled out, only to flip me over on my back again and continue to fuck me into the mattress.  
»Oh my-«, I moaned. My legs kept shaking as he pounded into me harder.

»You feel so good«, he groaned and kissed me again. My nails were digging into his shoulders as I felt my second orgasm approaching.  
»I'll come again if you keep doing that«, I breathed as he started circling my clit again.  
»I'm coming too, baby... Come with me«, Steve muttered. 

His thrusts got erratic and he pulled my hair again.  
And not a second later my orgasm hit, just before he pulled out and came on my chest while groaning my name.

»Damn...«  
My heart was beating faster than ever as Steve pecked my cheek softly.  
»You're too good for this world«, I mumbled, brushing my thumb over his soft lips. 

»I didn't know you liked it that rough«, Steve grinned and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand.  
»I do... You're driving me crazy«, I smiled and took his hand in mine.

»Let's take a shower, shall we?«, he smirked and stood up from the bed. »But... how am I supposed to walk?«, I sighed theatrically.  
My boyfriend grinned and picked me up. »Don't worry, love, I'll hold you tight«, he mumbled against my neck and carried me to the bathroom.

A few minutes later we were standing in the shower, the warm streams of water falling down on our heads.  
»You look so sexy«, Steve whispered into my ear as I pushed my wet hair back.  
His hands laid steady on my waist, keeping me stable so my legs wouldn't give in.

I saw his lips curve into a small smirk as he bowed down to me and started kissing my neck slowly. A sigh escaped my lips as I curved my body into his, feeling his hardened dick pressing into my lower stomach.  
»How about a second round?«, Steve mumbled into my shoulder.  
»That would be a third round for me«, I grinned. 

»Well, do you want one?«, he murmured and pushed my back against the cold tiles.  
Instantly, my heart started racing.  
The way he looked at me with his wet hair slicked back, his eyes filled with lust, did things to me.  
I gulped and nodded, not being able to take my eyes off of him.

Next thing I knew, he had turned me around, my breasts pressed against the cold shower tiles.  
»I really can't hold back when I see you like this«, he groaned as he lifted my right leg to the side, his hard dick teasing my already wet folds.  
I gasped and started moving my pelvis, trying to get some friction against my clit.

»You want me so bad, don't you?«, Steve mumbled into my ear. His voice was so deep my knees got weak just by hearing him talk like that.  
»I do, Steve... I want you... Only you«, I moaned softly.  
My breath hitched as Steve rammed his dick into me. He didn't even wait for me to adjust, he immediately started moving, raising my leg higher to get better access and fucking me faster.

My eyes closed and my head fell back due to all the pleasure he gave me.  
Sex with Steve was truly out of this world.

He quickly got even faster than before, pulling his dick out almost completely before thrusting it back in, going rougher with every second.  
I moaned his name before he decided I got too loud and put his hand over my mouth to keep my moans from echoing off of the bathroom walls.

»I'm coming«, I breathed as my legs started shaking and I got the familiar feeling of another approaching orgasm.  
»Me too...«, I heard him groan just as my walls clenched around his dick again as I came undone.

Je pulled out and I quickly turned around and got down on my knees, taking his throbbing dick into my mouth.  
I didn't even get a chance to suck it properly as he came into my mouth just the moment my lips had wrapped around his shaft.

»Damn...«, he breathed out as I swallowed his cum, looking up at him as innocently as I could.  
»You're so perfect«, he mumbled and I got up to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
»You know I'm not«, I smiled, caressing his cheek slowly.

We got out of the shower, dried off and got back to bed.  
»Hey, you wanna know a secret?«, I asked as I cuddled up into the blanket.  
Steve nodded, wrapping his strong arms around me.  
»I love you«, I grinned and kissed him softly.  
»I love you too«, he mumbled into the kiss.  
I pulled him closer, enjoying the fact that I could be so close to him.

»Also, I'm sorry I kissed Bucky«, I mumbled, slowly getting tired.  
»I forgive you... As long as it doesn't happen again«, Steve replied softly as he played with a strand of my hair.  
»You know, maybe we should tell him about us«, I breathed, my eyes almost falling closed.  
»I believe he has already figured it out after today«, Steve grinned and pecked my forehead.

»Let's talk about that tomorrow... I'm tired«, I yawned.  
My boyfriend nodded.  
»Good night, my love.«  
»Good night, Steve.«  
And with that, we slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I hope you liked it, feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism down below! ^^


End file.
